


江湖救急

by wsmd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 分手后遇到前男友的发情期怎么办？又名《狱寺隼人和六道骸每天都在被迫害》
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 2





	江湖救急

01

事情发生得非常突然。

彭格列总部乱成一锅粥。所有的Alpha员工都被立刻遣散，美其名曰“临时放假”，但在顶层附近办公的部分敏锐的Alpha已经闻到了迅速扩散的信息素味道——

有Omega发情了。

教父亲自联系Omega救助中心，那边很快便派来了一位专业的男性Alpha，在安抚并帮助没有伴侣的Omega度过发情期方面具有相当丰厚的经验。

两分钟后他被打得鼻青脸肿，惨叫着从休息室里滚了出来。

沢田纲吉头痛地对那位可怜的倒霉Alpha道歉，并表示后续会承担所有的医药费和休养费等一切费用。

六道骸看热闹还不忘说风凉话：“云雀恭弥这么有精神，看起来他发情期的状况也不是很严重嘛。”

“你个Beta懂个……什么懂！”狱寺隼人痛斥，念及首领在场，呼之欲出的脏话硬生生憋回去，“十代目，非常抱歉，但总之我先回避一下……”

人类的悲欢并不相通。狱寺隼人作为一个Alpha，觉得心很累。

我的工资里应该多加一份普及三性知识维系彭格列ABO安全平衡的抚恤金。

彭格列有特殊的信息素隔离室，狱寺隼人决定先去那边避难。

他边往外走边拨打山本武的电话，但无人接听。

在长达半分钟的忙音中，狱寺隼人绝望地想道：

我们彭格列好像真的要完蛋了。

02

彭格列总部直通顶层的电梯打开，山本武刚准备走进去，就撞上匆匆往外跑的蓝波。

见蓝波表情惊恐，山本武也瞬间紧张起来：“发生什么事了，蓝波？”

蓝波·波维诺，今年十五岁，还没有分化，但早已接受完备详尽的性教育。

他抓住山本武的手臂，仿佛见到救星般：“云雀先生发情了！”

03

狱寺隼人打了一支Alpha专用抑制剂，已经回到首领身边。

沢田纲吉还在焦头烂额，虽说他也是Beta，Omega的信息素对他的影响甚微，但总不可能放任云雀恭弥这样发情下去。

期间六道骸大发慈悲不计前嫌，好心给云雀恭弥送去抑制剂。

不到一分钟他就从休息室出来，好在身上没有任何伤痕和血迹。

但手里依然拿着完好的抑制剂。

“真的很恐怖，兄弟。”六道骸连连摇头，口吻神秘兮兮，“我们居然没有打起来，你们敢信？云雀恭弥也有今天。他已经神经错乱到在叫山本武的名字了。”

沢田纲吉：“……”

狱寺隼人：“……”

“你觉得他这是神经错乱？”狱寺隼人嘲讽道，“六道骸，但凡你对感情稍微敏感那么一点，也不至于至今没有对象。”

六道骸摆出一副真诚的不解模样：“这说的是什么话。狱寺隼人，你是老懂王了，但难道你有对象吗？”

如果不是沢田纲吉还在场，狱寺隼人觉得他一定会把六道骸暴揍一顿。

04

山本武未到顶层就闻到那股熟悉的信息素味道，浓郁到分外危险。

看来情况真的不妙。

狱寺隼人见到山本武，好赖松了口气：“你总算来了。云雀发情了你知道吧，他现在排斥其他Alpha，也不愿意打抑制剂。”

他将事情简单陈述一遍，然后拍了拍山本武的肩，语气凝重：“只有你能救彭格列了。”

山本武倒是深知事态的严重性，但只能叹气：“可是我们早就分手了。这样直接进去，跟强暴有什么区别。”

空气静默了两秒，狱寺隼人无语道：“让你进去给云雀临时标记，没让你跟他上床。”

山本武的表情忽然变得十分严肃：“云雀那副样子，是个Alpha都不可能忍得住。你没看过，你不懂。”

狱寺隼人：“……”

我的工资里再加一份被虐狗的精神损失费，谢谢。

05

山本武从事黑手党行业十余年，什么大风大浪没经历过，什么场面没见过。

现在被当做工具人，去给自己的同事、彭格列云之守护者、他分手好几年的前男友做临时标记。

难得他还有心思自我调侃：“记得给我买人身保险。”

沢田纲吉连声应下，还再三叮嘱山本武注意安全，量力而为。

六道骸幻化出一个计时器：“我倒要看看，这次云雀恭弥多久把人赶出来。”

等啊等，等啊等，等了三个多小时，等到花儿都谢了，山本武还没有从休息室里出来。

六道骸转身，对狱寺隼人貌似惊叹般说：“你们Alpha，有点东西。”

狱寺隼人回以社交的皮笑肉不笑：“可惜我对Beta没兴趣。”

06

山本武踏入休息室。

这里的信息素比外面还要粘稠浓厚，简直是一塌糊涂。

人未见，拐先至。山本武凭借多年经验熟练地躲过这一击。

怎么发情期还这么有攻击性啊。真是一点也没变。

然后一个声音冷冷响起：“滚。”

山本武好脾气地走近，沙发上Omega蜷缩成一团，呼吸炙热，气息紊乱，浑身散发着致命的勾引甜味。

云雀恭弥闻到Alpha的味道就知道来人是谁，不耐烦地质问道：“你来干什么？”

“你发情了，云雀。”山本武单膝跪地，看着他低声说，“我不能放着不管。”

云雀恭弥不领情：“我发情期关你什么事？”

山本武无奈：“好，好……我是为了工作，为了彭格列——行了吧？”

“滚。山本武，需要我提醒你吗，我们已经分手两年零五天了。”

“这种事没必要记得这么清楚，云雀。再说，明明是两年零六天。”

云雀恭弥还要说话，后颈的腺体已经被带着薄茧的指腹轻轻按压住。

“好了，别说话了，省点体力。”山本武安抚性地吻了吻云雀恭弥的唇，“我尽量温柔一点。”

07

坦白来讲，山本武并不是纵欲的人。云雀恭弥也不是。

但这次发情期来势汹汹，两个人在休息室的沙发上胡作非为，后来搞到桌子上、地毯上……

欲望的口子张得无限大，洪水一样滔滔不绝，吞噬掉全部的理智，扑灭过去的滚烫情绪。

山本武不免担忧前男友的生理情况：“云雀，跟我分手后没有再和其他Alpha交往过吗？”

云雀恭弥懒得回答，腿去勾他的腰。

饶是山本武定力再好，也经不住云雀恭弥主动。他皱起眉：“你这样恐怕打抑制剂也无济于事吧？”

“知道还问。”云雀恭弥说，“你又有过多少Omega。”

“哪有时间谈恋爱，太忙了。去年一整年还满世界飞，倒时差倒得我想吐。”山本武坦言，“你又不怎么管总部的事，云守部门好多事都是我处理的，看文件真的好头疼……”

山本武信誓旦旦：“这可是我这两年零六天来头一次开荤。”

得到的是云雀恭弥毫无波澜的答复：“哇哦，那你真的很自制啊，山本武。”

山本武一点也不客气，照单全收：“谢谢夸奖。”

“不是在夸你。”

“云雀，不要口是心非嘛。”

“没有在口是心非。”

“好吧。”山本武并不介意，“那还要再来一次吗？”

“……嗯。”

08

最后两个人都精疲力尽，一起挤在休息室的沙发上，身上盖着皱巴巴的西装外套。

云雀恭弥嫌弃地说：“拿走。好脏。”

“还是盖一下吧。”山本武罕见的有些赧然，“不然你什么都不穿，我怕我忍不住。”

“穿了你也忍不住。你又硬了，山本武。”云雀恭弥冷笑道，“先把手从我屁股上拿开。”

山本武悻悻地收回手。他从沙发上下来往放置在角落的冰箱走：“你要喝点什么吗，云雀？啤酒还是可乐？”

云雀恭弥没说话，寻找自己散落在四面八方的衣物。

内裤、长裤、衬衫、领带……外套已经皱得不像话，完全不能看了。不穿也罢，云雀恭弥当下决定让自己立刻下班，回家洗澡换衣服。

没等他离开，山本武递了一罐椰汁过来。

这是云雀恭弥喜欢的饮品。

分手两年多还记得前男友的喜好，不知道是好事还是坏事。

“和很多Alpha都交往过。”云雀恭弥喝着椰汁，忽然说，“比如六道骸、沢田纲吉、笹川了平……”

山本武心想你这报菜名呢？他搞不懂云雀恭弥是无聊到跟他开玩笑还是真的要在这种事上也不服输。

无论哪种都让他有点哭笑不得。山本武忍着笑意：“可是他们都是Beta啊。”

云雀恭弥瞥了他一眼：“你歧视Beta？”

山本武连忙说：“不敢。”他想起狱寺隼人给蓝波上生理课时说的话，“Beta才是社会生产的主力军，Beta更适合当首领，这个世界因Beta而美好……”

云雀恭弥打断他：“那你不如找个Beta谈恋爱好了。”

“那怎么行。”山本武认真道，“我的取向，Omega，男，姓名四个字，云属性，喜欢小动物，匣兵器是可爱的刺猬……”

云雀恭弥嗤之以鼻：“少来这一套。”

“我可不是在说你哦，云雀。”

云雀恭弥漫不经心地继续喝着椰汁：“不是吗？”

山本武立即投降：“好吧，我承认，是。”

09

折腾许久，山本武也累得够呛，去休息室连带的小阳台上抽烟。

眼看抽了一支又一支，阳台上烟雾缭绕似神仙，还没结束，云雀恭弥疑心这样下去山本武要尼古丁中毒，便说：“山本武，去给我拿件干净的外套过来。”

山本武摁灭香烟，表情忧郁而沉重，叹了口气出去了。

房间内信息素浓度太高，云雀恭弥想去阳台透透气，吸入一些不属于他和山本武相互纠缠的新鲜空气。

却看到阳台的桌子上放着山本武的手机。

看来是走得着急，忘记带了。

云雀恭弥并没有窥探他人隐私的意思，但手机在他凑近时居然自动解锁了。

他想了一会才想起来，之前交往时是在山本武的手机里输入过自己的面容ID来着。

没想到山本武连这个密码都没有删除。

于是他便看到了山本武还没来得及退出的搜索页面：

「分手后遇到前男友的发情期，出于人道主义和助人精神跟他上床了，算强暴吗？犯法吗？」

下面的回答是：「你好，算的。根据最新修改的《Omega保护法》，只要是Omega非自愿情况下发生的性行为都算强暴，包括发情期等特殊状况。」

所以抽那么久的烟是在忧虑这个吗？云雀恭弥觉得搞笑，黑手党还怕犯法？真是滑天下之大稽。

遵纪守法彭格列，想想都荒谬至极。

10

山本武忧心忡忡地拿着一件西装外套回来了。

那码数大小一看就不对，摆明是山本武的外套。

云雀恭弥怀疑他是故意的。但懒得计较，利落地穿好宽松许多的西装外套，恢复到冷淡的云守模样。

在他走出休息室前，山本武还是没忍住问道：“我们刚才那样算什么？”

云雀恭弥从容应对：“一夜情。”

“可是现在是白天。”

“那就一日情。”

山本武放低声音，竟显得有点委屈：“明明日了很多次……”

云雀恭弥心头火起：“闭嘴。再说我告你强奸。”

11

众所周知，黑手党是个非常危险的职业。

这个职业对判断力、武力、体力的要求非常高。一般来讲，还是天生是领导者和支配者的Alpha更占优势。

但因为Alpha人数稀少，适合做黑手党的更是少之又少，故而优秀出众的Beta胜任黑手党高层核心的例子也不在少数。

Omega在里世界似乎注定只能做金丝雀。

彭格列向来不搞性别歧视那一套。只要能力到位，Omega也可以身居要职。

因此彭格列专门设有Omega维权处。如果Omega的权益受到任何侵害，都可以申请维权处介入干涉。

此时六道骸正坐在云守办公室内，努力煽风点火：“这你都不去告他？这你都不去告他？这你都不去告他？”

云雀恭弥罕见地与他心平气和地讲话：“六道骸，你再讲废话，会被我咬杀。”

“我这是在关心你。云雀恭弥，没想到你还这么讲究同事爱啊？”

“没事做的话帮山本武把工作报告写了。”

“我才不写。”六道骸提高音量，语带揶揄，“山本武又不是我的男朋友。”

云雀恭弥头也不抬：“也不是我的。”

“那你还帮他写工作报告。”六道骸棒读道，“哇塞，真是好感人的同事情哦——”

他又转而开始悲叹自己的生活：“我怎么就没有这样体贴我的同事呢？狱寺隼人或者笹川了平怎么就不帮我写工作报告呢？唉，世道悲凉人心不古，黑手党没一个好人。”

云雀恭弥如是评价：“活该。”

12

而同一时间，狱寺隼人正坐在雨守办公室内，不停啧啧称奇：“这他都不去告你？这他都不去告你？这他都不去告你？”

山本武尝试着问：“你说有没有可能，云雀也想跟我复合？”

狱寺隼人说：“可能性约等于六道骸和他对象一起过情人节。”

山本武疑惑：“可是骸没有对象啊。”

“所以我的意思是可能性约等于0。”狱寺隼人耐心解释，“你想跟云雀复合就直接去告白，在这儿跟我讲你的少男心事算怎么回事。这么磨叽可一点也不像Alpha。”

“狱寺，你不要对Alpha有刻板印象。”山本武突然开始慷慨激昂地陈词，“Alpha难道不可以磨叽吗？Alpha也可以哭，也可以软弱。”

狱寺隼人点点头：“你说得对。但活该你跟云雀那家伙分手后单身至今没有过其他Omega。”

山本武无所谓地笑笑：“别这样说，狱寺，你也没有Omega呢。”

狱寺隼人：“？”

13

家大业大彭格列，却是寡王扎堆。

大家长得都不错，也不缺钱，还位高权重，按理说不该没对象。

然而事实就是，大家都没对象。一个都没有。

彭格列的首领对此也毫无办法，他自己都还没追到喜欢多年的女孩。

空闲的时候首领和守护者们私底下会办单身派对，其实不过是借这个由头聚在一起吃饭喝酒。

今天到场的只有两个人——狱寺隼人和六道骸。

沢田纲吉公务缠身，实在走不开。笹川了平要回家一趟，妹妹说有事找他。蓝波在上私教课，他最近打算学习中文。

云雀恭弥从来不参与这种活动。他依然讨厌群聚。

但是山本武居然也没来。明明平常他十分热衷于这种聚会。

“不对劲，不对劲。”六道骸摸着下巴沉思片刻，最后恍然大悟般得出结论，“他俩不会背着我们在偷偷打炮吧？”

“你少诋毁家族成员的名誉。”狱寺隼人喝了一口酒，“严谨一点，他俩不用背着我们偷偷打炮，他俩可以光明正大地打炮。”

六道骸举起酒杯，一咏三叹：“一杯敬你，一杯敬我，一杯敬沢田纲吉笹川了平和蓝波波维诺，单身狗竟是我们所有人。”

14

第二天山本武准时来上班。

他整个人神清气爽，看起来心情很好的样子，更加让人生疑。

一上午山本武对总部的每一个人都温柔地微笑，提交了长达六页的工作报告（平常他最多写一页半），还为云守秘书预订了下午茶。

午饭时狱寺隼人总算找到机会询问：“昨晚的单身趴你怎么没来？去哪里鬼混了？”

山本武露出一个幸福的巨大笑容：“我又不是单身。”

狱寺隼人：“？”

“啊？我没跟你们说吗，我和云雀复合啦！”山本武举起手，无名指上的戒指闪闪发光，“好看吗？”

狱寺隼人“呵呵”两声：“挺好看的，就是有点膈应人。”

15

等到山本武走后，狱寺隼人掏出手机拨打六道骸的号码，马上便被接通了。

狱寺隼人的声音没有起伏：“一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”

六道骸嗅到了八卦的味道：“好消息。”

狱寺隼人说：“山本和云雀复合了。我们终于不用再被他俩的感情纠纷给折磨了。”

这算哪门子好消息？六道骸有种不祥的预感：“……那坏消息呢？”

狱寺隼人接着说：“山本和云雀复合了。我们又要被他们秀一脸了。”

六道骸：“……”

六道骸：“这样，你帮我跟沢田纲吉打个招呼，今年的年假我要提前休。”

“哈？你这家伙想跑？没门！不能我一个人被秀！六道骸，你是个男人就别临阵脱逃，跟我一起面对疾风……！”

“啊，你说什么？我这儿信号不太好，先挂了啊——轮回去了，无事勿扰，有事也勿扰。除非彭格列要给我涨工资，否则不要联系我，谢谢。”

Fin.

下午两点半，云守秘书的某社交平台实时更新了一条动态：「谢谢雨守大人请的下午茶，超美味！祝您和云守大人百年好合，长长久久~♡[图片][图片]」  
看到这条动态的雨守秘书：？


End file.
